


A Fairytale

by noveltea



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heidi's thoughts on her wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fairytale

Her wedding was the happiest day of her life.

As a child, like many young girls, Heidi had dreamed of the day she would be married. She dreamed of the dashing young knight, charming and gorgeous, who would sweep her off her feet and ride her off into the sunset.

She remembered many a time when she sat in her sister's room, whispering secrets under the bedspread when their parents thought they were both fast asleep. They had fed on each other's desires and hopes and dreams, and Elisabeth had been the first she told after Nathan proposed. When she couldn't help but laugh, hysterically, in happiness.

There had been a courtship, subtle and romantic.

Looking at Nathan, she wouldn't have considered him romantic when they first met. In fact, one look at him and she had decided him to be a rich, spoiled and arrogant. The eldest son of a wealthy family, destined to follow the footsteps of his forebears.

He had surprised her, and she was glad for it.

Gentle and kind and loving, Nathan was her prince charming, her knight.

Except he didn't ride a horse, just drove a fast car.

The proposal was like a fairytale. He took her out to a beautiful restaurant that overlooked the water, with prices that she didn't dare to even contemplate. He'd bought her the dress, and she wore the necklace that he'd given her on their one-year anniversary. She was smitten, completely in love.

And when she looked into his eyes, she knew he felt the same way.

But still the proposal caught her by surprise and she had cried, then laughed, and clung to him as though her very life depended on it.

When the Big Day arrived, she was a nervous wreck. She nearly tore the bouquet to shreds just sitting in the limousine on the way to the church. Her sister had to take it from her and hold her hands, and remind her that she was about to gain everything she'd ever wanted.

As she walked down the aisle, and looked into his eyes, Heidi knew that it was the truth.


End file.
